


Made to be Broken

by elcten881



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/F, Five Stages of Grief, Rebuilding, past!chaeyu, welcomemat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcten881/pseuds/elcten881
Summary: In which Tzuyu tries to move on after her girlfriend cheats.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to see if I can finish this in a day.

****So technically Satzu won the poll I did on twitter but I discovered it’s because Axel cheated and I cannot condone that behaviour. So now Chaeyu is the first love and Satzu is the endgame.** **

****

****That’s right bro you think about what you did.** **

****

****Respect the anonymous polls.** **

****

****Plus I suddenly felt really bad because imma angst Satzu hard later on.** **

****

** **Made to be Broken** **

** **

Tzuyu could tell you the exact moment her world fell apart.

She was a bright eyed nineteen year old, who had just graduated from high school and was deciding which college she wanted to attend. A Taiwan native, Tzuyu had moved to Korea when she was 14 in order to attend school. Her parents thought it was a valuable experience for her to have and so gladly sent her, expecting her to return one she had graduated. But unfortunately Tzuyu’s own plans had changed and she was desperate to stay in Korea.

This was where she had made her life. Her friends lived here, her pseudo-family were here, her girlfriend was here. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu had started dating towards the end of their first year in high school. Tzuyu had been utterly smitten by the young artist. She was transfixed by Chaeyoung’s outlook on life, in the way she found the beauty in everything. Safe to say that for Tzuyu it was love at first sight.

Chaeyoung eventually confirmed that the feelings were mutual and they began dating. At first the couple only told their close friends, but one day Chaeyoung’s mother caught them and so they came out to her too. The elder of the pair had been raised to be a creative, free-thinker and she definitely took those traits from her mother who accepted them instantly.

Tzuyu’s parents however, they had a very different reaction. She introduced them to Chaeyoung when they flew over for her graduation and it did not go well. They demanded she leave for Taiwan with them and got over her “sickness”. When Tzuyu stood up for herself and said no, her parents gave her a choice. Chaeyoung or them. She made her choice and her parents disowned her, their parting shot:

“Don’t come crying to us when this little fad is over.”

But Tzuyu was young and in love, she knew that they would prove them wrong. Chaeyoung loved her too, they were each others first love. In fact until she met Chaeyoung, Tzuyu didn’t think she liked anyone. Her feelings just snuck up on her one day and completely blind sided her. Then Chaeyoung turned round one day and just blurted out “Hey! I like you.” which was it for them. Tzuyu had always been in love with Chaeyoung but the elder girl only said it senior year.

Tzuyu had saved up and bought herself a camera. The couple had gone to the park to test it out and Chaeyoung found a bench she could sit on to sketch. Tzuyu had been taking pictures of flowers and the lake in the park before turning and spotting her beautiful girlfriend sat at the bench. Raising the camera she snapped a quick shot, the click of the camera gaining Chaeyoung’s attention. She sent Tzuyu a smile, showing her dimples.

“What was that for?”

“I just love you.” Tzuyu said looking at the picture,

She’d said it a few times before then, but respected that Chaeyoung would need some time.

“I love you too.”

So that moment meant the world to Tzuyu and the first thing she did was print that photograph of Chaeyoung and frame it. To immortalise what she thought would be the best moment of her life. She had thought over their future; college, married life, maybe kids. Tzuyu liked having a plan, she would accept that sometimes things would be beyond her control but still - something to look forward to wasn’t a bad thing.

But then her plans changed again. Chaeyoung said she didn’t want to go to college, that it wasn’t for her. She didn’t want to leave her home town and whilst Tzuyu was sad to miss out she didn’t want to leave Chaeyoung behind. So she turned down her offers, politely just in case things changed again and she wanted to go.

Tzuyu made so many sacrifices for Chaeyoung. She gave up her family and college, she even got two jobs to support them both when they moved out. The shorter woman longed to be an artist, that was her dream and so it was up to Tzuyu to support them until she made it big. They had a tiny apartment in a dangerous part of town, covered in various art styles from oil paintings to clay sculptures. Chaeyoung was still trying to find her voice.

Tzuyu hated having to work so much, but it was worth it to support Chaeyoung’s dream. Love will have its sacrifices…right? She knew that. She accepted that.

Which was why it killed her when she came home early one day and found Chaeyoung having sex with their friend. Not just any friend either, but Nayeon. Someone who, whilst Tzuyu joined in teasing her, she had so much respect for. She looked up to the elder girl like a big sister and Chaeyoung had always equated her to a motherly figure. They always joked that Jihyo was Tzuyu’s mother and Nayeon was Chaeyoung’s.

It made the betrayal all the more shocking. When had their relationship changed into something more romantic? Had Tzuyu really been working so much that she hadn’t noticed the innocent touches lingering? Three months was the number Tzuyu received when asked, Nayeon had come over to model for a painting and something between them had changed. They tried to explain, to lessen the hurt. It failed. It hurt more than anything she had ever felt. Tzuyu didn’t understand it, but this story wasn’t about them.

This was about Tzuyu, heartbroken and trying to pick up the pieces of her life.

Tzuyu moved into a hotel that night, not having the heart to tell Chaeyoung too. She couldn’t go to Jihyo and Jeongyeon’s because Nayeon lived with them and Dahyun and Mina were in Japan for the week. Later they would scold her for being the one to move out, claiming she had doormat written on her forehead. But Tzuyu wasn’t like that, she was too passive. Even if she was hurting she refused to make anyone else feel the same way.

And that was it, the moment that completely derailed her life into the unknown.

That had been a month ago. A month of Tzuyu continuing to work her two jobs and completely severing herself from her old life. The sad truth was, their friends were originally Chaeyoung’s friends. Tzuyu didn’t want to steal anyone from her. However, this did leave Tzuyu all alone. She was once again living in a town in which she had nobody. She didn’t let herself grieve after that first night in the hotel, instead immediately trying to keep moving forward.

She had spent her first night in the hotel doing the cliché. Ice cream and sad films to cry over. Honestly, she looked a mess but nobody was around to see it. She switched off her phone for the first week or so, hoping and praying that the distance would make her feel better. Tzuyu kept imagining how good it would feel when she turned her phone on and saw the messages from Chaeyoung.

After that first night Tzuyu reminded herself of the fact that she and Chaeyoung were in love. Chaeyoung had always made it clear that she loved Tzuyu and Tzuyu had sacrificed so much for them. There was no way Chaeyoung would willingly want them to end things. They had been each others first kiss, first time, first everything. It just couldn’t be over.

So she lived in her denial for two weeks.

Then she switched her phone back on.

Only one notification:

_Son Chaeyoung has changed status to: Single_


	2. Anger

** **Anger** **

** **

Tzuyu didn’t really know what to do.

She couldn’t stay in the hotel forever and it really looked like Chaeyoung wasn’t going to come back to her. This left Tzuyu’s life in a weird standstill, she was still paying all the bills for their apartment and until colleges opened for re-admission she couldn’t get back to her original life plan just yet. Taiwan was completely out of the question. Even if she did go grovelling back to her parents they would never let her come home.

This meant she was stuck. Couldn’t go home, couldn’t go anywhere else. So for an extra few days she forked out most of her savings to stay at the hotel. The only thing she could think of was immediately contacting the collages she applied to and letting them know she was looking to reapply for the next school year if their offers were still open. After that she planned her next move and there was only one person in the world she could call.

Her cousins Victoria and Elkie lived in Seoul, quite away from where Tzuyu herself was. Their parents weren’t like Tzuyu’s, they were more open and supportive and taught their daughters to be the same. Victoria had always said that if Tzuyu needed anything she was to call them, but still she hadn’t wanted to at first. Don’t get her wrong, she adored her cousins. They were the only family she really had, but talking to them about her now ex-girlfriend was difficult.

They had always hated Chaeyoung.

Okay maybe that was a little strong, when they first started dating they had the blessing of the cousins. Then when Elkie was visiting she noticed Chaeyoung made Tzuyu do a lot, she would never compromise on anything. Tzuyu paid for their dates, their anniversaries, she even drove Chaeyoung around. It didn’t sit right with them and they told Tzuyu as much. When they found out Tzuyu was throwing all she had ever wanted out the window for the artist, the duo had gone berserk. It had put a wedge between them for a while.

To be honest, Tzuyu would rather call Jihyo. But Jihyo was Chaeyoung’s friend first, she would need her. The motherly woman was the best with advice, maybe she would be able to guide Chaeyoung back to her. So instead, Tzuyu swallowed her pride and called the small diner that her cousins owned.

_“Hello, Heilong Diner. How can I help you?”_

“Victoria?” Tzuyu began, a little rusty from having not spoken her native language in so long, “How are you?”

There was a pause on the other end.

_“Ziyu! How unexpected! We’re fine, business as usual. How are you!?”_ Her cousin sounded so happy to hear from her and it was like a weight lifted from Tzuyu’s shoulders,

She swallowed, “Honestly, not good.”

_“What happened? Are you okay?”_

Someone was actually worrying about her, it was enough to bring tears to her eyes. But Tzuyu refused to cry, she would not be that weak.

“Chaeyoung---”

_“Ugh…”_

Tzuyu would have laughed but couldn’t muster it, “Chaeyoung cheated on me.”

There was another pause. Longer this time. It worried Tzuyu a little but before she could say anything she heard Elkie’s voice in the background:

_“THAT BITCH DID WHAT!?”_

_“Elkie, go serve that table.”_ Victoria growled, “ _And please stop shouting.”_

Tzuyu chuckled lightly at that.

“ _Are you alright? Do you want me to come help you pack up her stuff?”_

“Th-That’s the thing.” Here she goes, “I’m living in a hotel, I don’t know where to go.”

_“You pay for that apartment!? Why the hell does she get to keep it?”_

“I know, I know.” Tzuyu sighed, sitting on the hotel bad and laying back, “I just wanted to leave, so I packed my stuff and went. I thought she’d call me and tell me to come back--”

_“You can’t seriously be waiting for her to call you back like a lap dog.”_ Victoria was mad, _“You’re better than that.”_

“What do I do?”

Her voice sounded so quiet and timid that Victoria’s heart broke.

_“Okay, are you still paying for everything?”_

“Yes.”

Victoria swallowed another shout, _“Once you hang up with me you call every company you pay money to for that apartment and cancel.”_

“Okay.”

_“Elkie and I will close up early tonight and we’ll come and get you tomorrow. You got accepted to a collage in Seoul right?”_

“Yeah and I already contacted them about attending next year.”

_“Good girl!”_ Victoria sighed, _“So you’ll come and live with us, well timed too. The apartment above the diner just became available, I’d rather rent to family.”_

“Really!? That’d be amazing.” Tzuyu sat up,

_“You’re not alone kiddo.”_ Victoria told her, _“But we will be ranting about how we told you Chaeyoung was a mooch. Plus you’ll be working in the diner.”_

“Okay…”

_“It’s going to be okay.”_

“Thanks, Vic.” Tzuyu said quietly,

_“Any time.”_ Victoria’s smile could be heard through the phone, _“Now, tell me what happened.”_

_____

Tzuyu had received the biggest hug in the world when her cousins arrived the next day.

The moment Elkie saw her she had all but tackled her to the ground and began ranting about giving Chaeyoung a piece of her mind. Victoria came next, a more calming influence. Her hug was softer and more designed for comfort, with Elkie grumbling threats a little way away. They then packed up the car with everything Tzuyu owned and began the long drive back to Seoul.

It was bittersweet passing the landmarks of the town Tzuyu had called home. She would miss it, she would miss Chaeyoung. But getting out of Seoul was the best option. When she had quit her jobs some of her co-workers had barred Chaeyoung from the premises for revenge. That had been unnecessary of them, but had made Tzuyu feel guilty for not making the time to get to know them better.

Victoria and Elkie never said it out loud, but they were worried about their cousin. Not just about the break up, sure Tzuyu was extremely co-dependant which was something they planned to help with. It was the fact that Tzuyu didn’t seem angry, like she still thought she and Chaeyoung were destined to be together. They themselves believed it just hadn’t sunk in yet. However, there was one point during the drive where they thought she was going to lose it.

Elkie had been saying something about a regular they have at the diner when Tzuyu’s phone went off. It had taken them all by surprise as Tzuyu’s phone had been silent all day. It had actually made them sad watching her check it over and over. So when it went off they were so shocked Victoria swerved the car.

“It’s Chaeyoung!” Tzuyu squealed, voice betraying so much joy that it hurt the duo up front,

She opened the message and read it. Tzuyu’s smile slowly faded and Elkie caught it in the mirror.

“What did it say?”

Tzuyu sighed, “Tzuyu! There’s no power or water, did you not pay the bill? I know you’re mad but what am I supposed to do without any power!? That’s really childish of you. You know I don’t have the money to pay it. Please sort it out, Chaeyoung.”

Furious silence from the cousins.

Victoria looking into the rear-view mirror and saw something flash across Tzuyu’s face for a moment. Something hot and burning, like white hot rage just consumed her face. But as quick as it was there it was gone, with a sigh and a sad smile.

“She ended it with a kiss though.”

Looks like Tzuyu was still in denial.

_____

Tzuyu did good work at the diner.

She worked hard, she was kind and the customers loved her. She was looked after by the regulars the same way they looked after Elkie and Victoria. Her new apartment was pretty small, but for her it was enough. Elkie had taken her phone the week she moved in so that she could hopefully process her emotions, forcing her to use the diner phone and computer.

The computer was so old it barely got her emails up, therefore all her social media remained untouched. Not that Tzuyu really cared, this was her new life. Working with her cousins and rebuilding their relationship while she prepared to start college in the fall. Her life was finally back on track and while she still hadn’t really dealt with everything, it was a start. Tzuyu was so excited for college, she had always wanted to be a vet so obviously chose Veterinary Science as her major. However, she also decided to minor in Psychology due to simply being interested by it.

So while Elkie and Victoria wished Tzuyu would get mad or sad or ANYTHING about the break up, they were content for now that she seemed to be happy. Though Tzuyu never told them the truth, she had always found it hard to talk about her emotions. She thought about Chaeyoung every night, she longed to reach out even if just to see how she was. She missed the way Chaeyoung held her, the way she talked about life, how she saw the world through rose tinted glass.

Tzuyu still believed their story hadn’t ended, that one day they’d be back together again. They had worked to hard for it to work out any different.

But weeks turned to months and soon Tzuyu was distracting herself with college.

She loved her Veterinary Science course, everyone was nice and the professor was this cool older lady named Irene. She wore a leather jacket and had no trouble bantering with students. Tzuyu was a little obsessed with her she couldn’t lie. But her heart still belonged to someone else and she refused to stop believing there was still a shot. One day Chaeyoung would reach out.

Her Psychology class was alright, except during the second lecture of the semester a girl came and sat next to her without saying a word. Usually in these lectures everyone kept one seat empty between them, it was a small class and no one really knew each other yet. So for this girl to suddenly join her, it was a little weird. They didn’t talk so ultimately Tzuyu just tried to ignore her.

Until week three, when she stole Tzuyu’s pen.

She hadn’t even leant it to her, she had just grabbed it off Tzuyu’s fold out table while she was putting away her notebook. As soon as she’d grabbed it she made her way out quickly, leaving a perplexed Tzuyu behind her. Then she did it the next week and the week after.

“I don’t know what to do!” Tzuyu whined to Elkie as they closed up one night, “I’m running out of pens.”

“Well maybe you should say something?” Elkie suggested,

Tzuyu looked uncomfortable, “No…maybe I should just start bringing two? If she needs one so badly.”

“Sometimes I want to throttle you, you adorable, kind hearted, doormat.”

So for the next few weeks Tzuyu brought two pens to class, offering one to the mystery girl before the lecture began. But the girl always politely refused. Tzuyu was stunned, especially since she would then steal BOTH pens at the end of the lecture. It felt like Tzuyu was losing her mind, what was this girl’s game!? It was like she stepped into the twilight zone, she had no clue what was happening.

Week after week no matter what she did, Tzuyu lost all of her pens. Victoria began getting frustrated when she eventually began borrowing them from the diner. The three of them became obsessed with whatever conspiracy theory this was. The mystery of the pen thief. The weirdest part being that this girl came to class with her own pen, why would she want Tzuyu’s!? Still, the gentle giant never said a word to her.

Then Elkie gave Tzuyu her phone back.

That night Tzuyu logged into her GramInsta, deciding against better judgement to do some snooping. She had barely scrolled through her timeline before she saw a picture which broke her heart. It was of Chaeyoung and Nayeon in a living room surrounded by boxes.

_Chaengcasso - She’s all moved in <3 ily @Nabong xx_

Chaeyoung had moved her into their apartment. The apartment that Tzuyu had lived in, paid for and loved. It hit her that she had lost Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung didn’t love her any more and that killed her. She spent the night crying quietly and scrolling through her ex’s timeline. Seeing all the dates, the cringey love quotes, Chaeyoung’s sketches of the new “love of her life”. It destroyed her.

The heartbreak and the lack of sleep left Tzuyu in an awful mood the next day. It was like an illusion shattered and all the denial she had hidden behind before was no longer protecting her. So basically that day was the wrong day to fuck with Tzuyu.

She went to Psychology but barely listened to a word that was said. Instead she just sat there doodling in her notebook. Mainly graphic drawings of Nayeon’s head on a spike. Later she would realise Chaeyoung was also to blame but right now she was still a dumb kid. She was dealing with things in her own way, plus she never really knew how to channel anger. Tzuyu was a passive person, she didn’t really do emotional stuff. She had no clue what the right reaction was.

The end of class came and Tzuyu just tried to pack up as quickly as possible. Only when she went for her pen…

“Okay what the hell is your problem?” Tzuyu finally snapped,

Why did EVERYBODY steal things from her? Just because she was nice everyone thought they could just take what they wanted and it wasn’t fair.

The girl blinked, “Pardon?”

“You! You always steal my pens!” Tzuyu ranted, “I have tried bringing extras for you, nothing! Are you that desperate for pens!? Can you not walk to the store and get your own? In fact, you have your own! Why the hell do you need mine!? Why does everyone always steal stuff from me? I paid for these pens and I have every right to use them. They’re not yours for the taking and how dare you think that just because I let it slide it meant you were entitled to my things! YOU CAN’T JUST TAKE THINGS THAT AREN’T YOURS!!!”

The girl smiled at her, not mocking, a genuine beaming smile. She turned to her bag and pulled out a bundle of pens held together by a rubbed band. Placing it on Tzuyu’s desk she looked up at her, waiting for the tall girl to say something else.

Now Tzuyu was even more confused, “I---what?”

“I’m sorry,” The girl said, her voice like honey, “I saw you the first day of class and you just looked so tense. So I sat next to you thinking you needed a friend, but then I realised it may be more than that. I decided to see if I could get you to let it out.”

“...huh?”

The girl giggled, “I’m Sana.”

“T-Tzuyu.”

What the hell was happening?

“Nice to meet you Tzuyu.” Sana smiled, “I am sorry for pushing you to that point, I thought you’d confront me after the second or third pen. But you’re surprisingly patient.”

Tzuyu sighed, “I’m sorry for yelling.”

“It looks like you needed to.” Sana observed, “You look more relaxed now.”

Tzuyu paused, she did feel a little lighter. There was less weight on her chest, but she was still angry. Angry about the damn pens, angry at Chaeyoung for being happy with Nayeon, angry at herself for being so stupid, furious at Sana for treating her like a guinea pig. But it felt good, it felt almost relieving.

“I feel it,” Tzuyu admitted, “Still pissed off at you though.”

Sana rolled her eyes, “I’ll buy lunch, fair?”

Tzuyu blinked, “Where did that come from?”

“Well I do owe you and I don’t really know anyone in this lecture.” Sana’s beam dropped and she looked nervous, “Plus…you look like you could use a friend.”

Tzuyu felt the anger dissipate.

You know what? She really could use a friend right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me things: curiouscat.me/elcten
> 
> Follow me: @Elcten


	3. Bargaining

****Took a four hour nap and so the last two chapters will be up tomorrow.** **

** **

** **Bargaining** **

** **

Sana and Tzuyu’s friendship may have started rocky but soon they became incredibly close.

They didn’t make a huge effort to hang out but usually if they had a lecture together Tzuyu would invite her back to the diner for lunch. They’d usually compare notes and make revision materials, it helped too that Victoria and Elkie liked Sana. Sometimes they talked more personally, Sana told her about her life back in Japan and her best friend Momo who went to college a few hours away. Tzuyu told her about Chaeyoung and why she had needed to unwind re:the pen fiasco.

Sana didn’t get mad and threaten a hypothetical Chaeyoung, nor did she try to give advice in the form of clichés. Instead she just told Tzuyu that if she needed to talk they would and then gave her a hug. That was something Tzuyu took a while to adjust to, Sana was a very touchy person. It threw Tzuyu through a loop a little because she herself had never been like that. The closest person to Sana’s level of clingyness was Nay---nope. That name was forbidden.

Anyway, Sana had quickly become someone that Tzuyu could rely on. Someone she could trust and this time she was conscious that Victoria and Elkie thought Sana was good for her too. They apparently had better people judgement then Tzuyu did. One thing Sana had taught Tzuyu was how naive she once was. The Japanese woman refused to let Tzuyu get taken advantage of again, she acted like a personal body guard at times.

Like when that guy asked Tzuyu to help him study and Sana told him to fuck off. Apparently he had been making his way through every girl in their lecture and Tzuyu had just thought he was too nice.

Sana also valued Tzuyu’s friendship, she had never really had many friends and she appreciated that Tzuyu was trying to adjust to her clinging. She made an effort to meet Tzuyu halfway on things, making sure she knew that she could say when she didn’t like something. It made her sad that anybody would hurt the innocent girl but she supposed somehow that was fates way of moving you forward.

One day they were preparing for a test they had coming up at the diner. They weren’t studying for the same test, Tzuyu was more focused on her Veterinary Studies and Sana was going over her Primary Education notes. She wanted to be a teacher, Sana had ranted to Tzuyu once about how a good teacher makes all the difference. Tzuyu found it honourable and while she tuned out half the rant to study it did give her a new-found respect for Sana.

Anyway, as they were studying, Tzuyu was concentrating on her notes - biting at her pen as she stressed. Sana watched her, a small smile on her face. She couldn’t help but fawn over how cute Tzuyu looked when she focused. Unable to stop herself she pulled her phone out of her pocket and snapped a photo, prompting Tzuyu to look up.

“What’re you doing?”

“Look,” She showed Tzuyu the photo, “You look so cute!”

Tzuyu blushed, “Umm….thanks.”

Sana hummed and took her phone back, “Shame you don’t have GramInsta, this would be a great post.”

“Oh I have GramInsta.”

Sana looked up, “Why haven’t you followed me!?”

“I kinda…” Tzuyu rubbed the back of her neck, “I only use it to stalk Chaeyoung.”

Sana couldn’t stop the eye roll, “Right, I’m sending it to you and you’re gonna post it. Make her see that you are over her.”

Tzuyu didn’t say anything, but decided it couldn’t hurt to try. Was she over Chaeyoung? No. Not at all. But maybe if she did post some pictures Chaeyoung would see her and realise she missed her? That would work, maybe it would bring the girl grovelling back and everything would be okay. It was embarrassing how Chaeyoung could probably click her fingers and Tzuyu would go running back. But Tzuyu had only ever been with Chaeyoung, she’d never really thought about anyone else.

Maybe this is what she needed to do?

So why not go all out?

Tzuyu got out her own phone and told Sana to pose for a selfie. The other girl was excited and did so.

“Wait! Let us in on this!” Victoria announced as she and Elkie skidded into the back,

This ended up being a photo of Sana and Tzuyu laughing as the other two slipped in some sauce on the floor. However as Victoria’s insistence they took another, this one Tzuyu would later frame, the four of them beaming at the camera. Somewhere in her memory, Tzuyu missed her love of photography. But that had been her thing with Chaeyoung and it didn’t feel right to use her camera without her.

It was fun, so much so that Tzuyu was still chuckling later when she looked through the photos. They were good pictures and she found herself looking at Sana. The light was coming through the window at the right angle to make it look like she was glowing. Tzuyu smiled, if her heart didn’t belong to someone else she’d say Sana was beautiful. She hesitated a little before uploading them. What if Chaeyoung didn’t care? What if nobody cared?

No. She had to try.

There was still a part of her that was mad at Chaeyoung, but she had long since accepted that she hadn’t been perfect either. Tzuyu worked to much and pushed Chaeyoung into things the artist was dead set against. Like when she made her clean the whole apartment every week and do the grocery shopping even though it broke Chaeyoung’s artistic flow. Though Tzuyu was barely home and she was very sure that was what had driven Chaeyoung into Nayeon’s arms.

_“Would you drop out of college if Chaeyoung wanted you back?” Sana had once asked,_

_Tzuyu thought a moment, “It depends. I’d ask if she wanted to come out here, but if she didn’t want too I suppose I’d have to move back.”_

Sana had looked sad after she said that and Tzuyu had never really figured out why. Sure she loved college, she’d be devastated to leave and would have gotten herself into debt for nothing. But love was love. She had to follow her heart. If Chaeyoung did call her back, Tzuyu promised to be better. To put Chaeyoung first, to keep providing for them. To make her happy.

But first Tzuyu needed to upload the pictures.

_Che\/\/y: Fun day studying with this nerd @sminatozaki…@TingYangBsh and @VicChou were also there._

Hitting send she breathed out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Almost immediately her phone buzzed with a number of notifications, mostly old school friends liking and commenting that it had been a while. Sana was the first to like it and soon some of their classmates added her and also liked the post. It made her feel good, all the praise and compliments. But there was still an ache in her chest, longing for one person in particular to notice.

_Chaengcasso has liked your post!_

Tzuyu squealed into her pillow.

She had seen it! She had consciously liked it!

Tzuyu immediately decided to start posting more on GramInsta. Maybe this was the start of Chaeyoung missing her, of her winning back her girl.

_____

Momo was Sana’s best friend and Tzuyu had been so nervous about meeting her.

She was afraid that if Momo and her didn’t get along then she would lose Sana too and that put a lot of pressure on the shy girl. Before they met Tzuyu had been online stalking the girl and discovered she was like this amazing dancer. That alone was extremely intimidating. Choreographers had scared Tzuyu since she was a five year old trying ballet lessons for the first time.

But once she met her Tzuyu realised how wrong she was. They were sat in their usual diner booth and Tzuyu decided Momo was the most precious thing in the whole entire world. Momo was this adorable ball of fluff who was just happy to be included and Tzuyu got along with her extremely well. Whilst Sana didn’t enjoy the duo ganging up on her she too was delighted that they were getting along. Momo had always been a somewhat airheaded cheerleader type whilst Tzuyu was a quiet little nerd.

Tzuyu had been bullied by cheerleaders before and Momo had always been called stupid by nerds despite being the sweetest girl. Tzuyu wouldn’t lie, this had scared her too. The idea of reverting back to the high school hierarchy terrified her. Especially because Chaeyoung was no longer there to stick up for them.

But then she met Momo and realised, they weren’t in high school any more. They were adults, the things that mattered back then seemed stupid now. By the end of lunch Momo had added Tzuyu on nearly everything and taken her under her wing. Tzuyu had become infatuated with Momo, mainly her who-cares attitude. It was something Tzuyu aspired to have.

Momo was dating a nice girl from Tzuyu’s old town, but when this came up Sana immediately changed the subject just in case it was someone Tzuyu knew. Momo was okay with that, she didn’t really want to bring her girlfriend up until things got serious. Still Sana was happy for her friend and even Tzuyu congratulated her, Momo seemed very happy and that was the main thing.

After a while Tzuyu excused herself to go to the bathroom leaving the two Japanese girls alone. Sana noticed Momo staring at her.

“What?”

“You like her.”

Sana went red a scoffed, “I don’t…”

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Momo told her, sipping her coffee, “She’s sweet and you two look good together.”

Sometimes Momo knew her too well.

“She’s still reeling from her ex,” Sana sighed, conceding, “Tzuyu just needs a friend right now so my feelings aren’t important.”

Momo frowned, “That sucks.”

“Yeah, she got pretty messed up by it.” Sana explained, “This girl cheated on her with a really close friend.”

“Bitch.” Momo muttered, “Either way, I think you two would be good for each other. Maybe don’t slam the door closed completely.”

Sana thought it over.

But ultimately decided that for now Tzuyu needed her to be a friend.

And that was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me things: curiouscat.me
> 
> Follow me: @Elcten


	4. Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I tried to do this in a day?
> 
> So I just wanted to say something before you read this chapter: This chapter is about Tzuyu being depressed however it is only in the sense of being sad. I tried to make a conscious effort to show that she wasn’t going to improve just because of Sana as that would be wrong. The depression Tzuyu feels is not clinical, she is just sad as is part of the grief cycle.
> 
> Basically, I got scared that people would think I was saying depression has an easy fix. It doesn’t. If you’re struggling with your mental health (especially during quarantine) look up what your country is offering in terms of assistance or go and see a medical professional.

** **Depression** **

Tzuyu hadn’t gone to college for a few days.

She called in sick, though this wasn’t really a lie. She did feel sick just not in a medical sense. It was similar to how she had felt a year ago when she’d first found Chaeyoung and Nayeon together. That feeling of heartbreak, like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. Part of her wanted to scream and cry and trash her bedroom at first. To release the intense emotion within her. But eventually she just succumbed to the sadness.

Tzuyu let the waves of devastation wash over her until she started to drown. There was an eerily calm feeling in just allowing herself to feel sad. It was addictive, the sadness. She knew where she was with it, there was no false hope or promises. The weight in her chest acting as a comforting hug as she watched the ceiling fan go round and round. Tzuyu was underwater and didn’t have it in her to fight the current.

What brought this on? A very lovely photo sequence of Chaeyoung and Nayeon. The first was them smiling at the camera, the second was them pulling stupid faces and the last was of them kissing. If that hadn’t been enough to make Tzuyu barf, the caption was the nail in her coffin.

_Chaengcasso: Happy One Year Anniversary! I love you so much, here’s to a million more x_

Chaeyoung was over her. Tzuyu should have been pissed. Why was Chaeyoung allowed to move on with her life when she herself was still so broken? They were the ones who had done the bad thing, why was Tzuyu the one in pain? It wasn’t fair and Tzuyu couldn’t even bring herself to be angry. Instead she was sad, the realisation that Chaeyoung was out of her life for good hit her like a ton of bricks.

The worst part wasn’t even the knowledge that her ex had moved on without her. It was that despite knowing that it was all over all Tzuyu wanted was Chaeyoung laying beside her. Stroking her hair gently to calm her down, like she used to. She longed desperately to be laying in their bed, in the tiny apartment. Cuddled up together, listening to the rain hit the window. Chaeyoung would inevitably make some sort of philosophical comment which would make Tzuyu swoon.

Just them.

But it was just her, laid in her cold bed staring at the ceiling fan in the dark. Tzuyu wished she didn’t miss her, she wished she didn’t care. Yet here she was, caring and sad. Had her ex suffered any consequences from what had happened between them? Of course not, this was the real world. Where the proverbial little guy was always quashed by the big guy. Sure the heights are reversed but that was hardly the point.

She rolled over, the ceiling boring her now and so she settled for the wall instead. When she had moved in she covered it head to to in old photographs, all taken on the old camera she had bought whilst with Chaeyoung. Her eyes sought out one in particular, of Chaeyoung sat on that park bench sketching. Such a simple photo which represented the happiest moment of her life. A moment she would never change for the world despite the heartbreak that followed it.

The apartment door opened and closed, but Tzuyu didn’t fear an intruder. Elkie and Victoria had the spare key, so they were probably coming to check on her again. She didn’t turn over when her bedroom door opened, it wouldn’t be who she wanted. Whoever it was paused when their entrance wasn’t acknowledged. They could see the girl was awake and hadn’t thought ahead how to proceed once in the room with her.

Tzuyu reasoned it much be Victoria, the mystery person had a lot more tact than Elkie would have shown.

“You know,” Tzuyu spoke up, voice frail, “The worst part is that I still miss cuddling her. She was so much shorter yet she had to be the big spoon.”

The mystery person hesitated a moment but then walked towards the bed, they slipped behind Tzuyu and wrapped their arms awkwardly around her. The perfume hit Tzuyu’s nostrils and she stilled, not out of fear but more shock that it was Sana.

“You weren’t in class so I dropped by.” Sana explained quietly, not letting go, “Elkie let me in.”

A quiet “Oh” was her response.

Tzuyu relaxed and Sana held her a bit tighter, both feeling more comfortable after the initial tension.

“Are you okay?”

“No…”

“Sorry that was a dumb question,” Sana chuckled, awkwardly, “I never was the best with words.”

“Chaeyoung was good with words.” Tzuyu reminisced, turning over to face her friend, “She had this was of talking me into anything just by using beautiful language.”

“That’s kind of…”

“Messed up?” Tzuyu finished, “Yeah, I guess there were a lot of red flags I didn’t see.”

“TzuTzu,” Sana smiled, that same smile she wore when they first met - the one that made Tzuyu’s cold heart feel warm, “She was your first love, you didn’t know what was right or wrong about your relationship until you felt it.”

“Yeah I guess.”

“What do you like about Chaeyoung? Honestly.”

“She was a free spirit, artistic, beautiful.” Tzuyu listed, “She was unpredictable and it made life exciting.”

Sana hummed, “But was there a future?”

Tzuyu thought a moment, “No…no there wasn’t. I think I just got used to her being around, when she left I was just lost.”

Sana tucked a loose hair behind Tzuyu’s ear, “You deserve more than to settle. You can be nostalgic for the past but it shouldn’t stop you moving forward.”

“But it hurts so much.”

Like a floodgate opened and tears streamed down Tzuyu’s face as she sobbed. Knowing words would fail her, Sana just pulled her close and hushed her gently. Rocking her backwards and forwards to calm her. It worked a little, there was something about the hug that relaxed her. Whilst it didn’t stop the tears, it made her feel heard. It made it all feel normal and less like she was losing her mind.

But mostly it made Tzuyu feel safe.

_____

Victoria had been stunned when Sana and Tzuyu came into the diner.

She had thought they wouldn’t see the youngest for a while after the incident here for known as Chaeyoung-Gate. But an hour or two upstairs with Sana was enough to bring her down for some food. With Elkie on a date and therefore having the night off, Victoria took it upon herself to serve the duo a big meal. Watching from afar as her favourite cousin smiled at whatever story Sana was telling her.

Victoria could almost guarantee she wasn’t really listening to the story itself, but rather she just enjoyed the company. It was nice to see Tzuyu finally getting back to…well, being Tzuyu. It had been so long since the real Tzuyu poked her head out and while she was still grieving the loss of the relationship, it looked as though she would be back for good eventually.

And Victoria was positive she knew who to thank for this.

Sure, Tzuyu would have to do most of the work to get back to herself again. But Sana’s presence was definitely distracting her from her problems. It was making her happier and helping her get over she-who-will-not-be-named. Sana seemed to inspire Tzuyu into wanting to move on, wanting to get better. That’s what she needed, Victoria and Elkie could give her all the support she wanted but the drive to move forward had to come from Tzuyu.

Seeing an opportunity when Sana got up to go to the bathroom, Victoria went over to join her cousin in the booth.

“It’s nice to see you smiling.”

Tzuyu went shy, “Well…Sana just has a way of bringing it out of me.”

Victoria hummed, “I like her.”

Tzuyu looked up at that, surprised. Victoria and Elkie had always hated Chaeyoung. For the first year or so it was just your run of the mill protectiveness. Tzuyu was the baby of the family and so obviously nobody would ever be good enough for her ever. But then Victoria saw it. Chaeyoung looking at her sketch book rather than Tzuyu, drawing other women.

Tzuyu paid for everything even when she didn’t really have the money to do so. Whenever Tzuyu looked at Chaeyoung it was like literal heart eyes, when Chaeyoung looked at Tzuyu (as rare as that seemed to be) she always looked bored. Her theory was that it had started off real but over time they subconsciously decided it was better to be unhappy together than alone. They were all each other knew.

“Really?”

Victoria nodded, “She’s honest. I like honest, you need honest.”

Tzuyu nodded.

The elder placed her hand on top of her cousin’s, “I know you’re not ready right now and that’s okay, everything has it’s time. But I really think you and Sana are perfect for each other.”

“I-I don’t know--”

“Just,” Victoria interrupted, “Just keep it in mind. Either way, she’s a sweet girl.”

Tzuyu smiled, turning when the bathroom door opened and caught her eye. Sana was walking back over beaming at them.

“She’s amazing.”

Victoria looked at Sana.

Literal heart eyes.


	5. Acceptance

** **Acceptance** **

** **

Over time the pain lessened.

Tzuyu unfollowed her old friends on all social media and it helped her to not see them every day. She stopped moping and began throwing out any memory of Chaeyoung. It wasn’t like she would forget the girl, Chaeyoung had played a very important role in her life. Part of Tzuyu will always hold the memories of their relationship close to her heart. It was okay to feel nostalgic, it had been her first love.

But she wouldn’t dwell on the past any more. It was killing her, she couldn’t keep doing it. So Tzuyu began moving forward. She unpacked the last few boxes and decorated her small apartment above the diner. Before she had been waiting for Chaeyoung to summon her back, now that wasn’t going to happen she made her home more permanent.

Now that the focus was off her ex she could turn it towards school. Nights spent stalking GramInsta were now spent in the diner studying with Sana after closing. She worked more shifts and joined the archery club. Everything seemed to be getting better, she even made friends in her classes. Chaeryeong and Ryujin joined Tzuyu and Sana at their study sessions and the foursome became very close.

Sana remained Tzuyu’s rock and overtime Tzuyu made a point to return the favour. Bringing Sana lunch when she was studying in the library all day, arguing with the librarian when she said they couldn’t eat there. They began relying on each other, as a partnership. That was something Tzuyu had never experienced before, being part of a team with someone she cared about.

If she offered to pay for something Sana would protest. If she wanted to go somewhere Sana would never stop her or at the very least would politely decline and tell her to go with Ryujin or Chaeryeong. Tzuyu and Sana had definitely grown much closer than before, everyone had placed bets on hen they would actually get together officially. Truth was they were already dating, they just didn’t know it yet.

At first Tzuyu just wanted to get used to being single. She wanted to adjust to being alone and learn how to be by herself. She actually ended up finding herself to be great company. It had started with one night a week where she would just be by herself, then it became two. The old camera was dug out and charged, Tzuyu taking the time to do the things she loved again. A wall once covered in old, painful memories was now covered in new ones. Mainly of Sana.

It was as she looked at said photo’s on her wall that Tzuyu realised something important. Sana had come over for a movie night and they had been sat on Tzuyu’s bed watching some Disney film. There was a weird tension that night and it had left Tzuyu rather distracted. Their first year had just ended and they were trying to fully enjoy what remained of summer.They’d spent nearly every day together, but something about being somewhere so intimate caused her stomach to feel funny.

When she looked at Sana the feeling intensified forcing her to look anywhere else. It wasn’t a bad feeling, not in the slightest, but Tzuyu knew it could lead to a negative outcome and she didn’t know if she could take it. Not after how much the last time hurt. For a moment she decided to try and focus on the movie. But when she did she found herself watching somebody overcoming unbelievable odds for a chance at what they wanted.

Stupid Hercules.

“Sana…”

“Hmm?” Sana hummed and looked at her,

Tzuyu blushed, she was way to close. How was she supposed to do this when Sana looked at her like that?

“I-I…”

“You okay?”

Tzuyu swallowed, this was Sana - she can tell Sana anything, “I think I like you.”

“Well I like you too,” Sana’s face remained innocent, “You’re a really good friend and I love hanging out with---”

“Not like that!” Tzuyu interrupted, “I-I mean…oh God. I like you, in like a romantic way.”

Sana smiled mischievously, “I know what you meant. I just like messing with you.”

Tzuyu scoffed and grabbed the pillow from behind them, smacking Sana with it as the elder girl laughed at her expense. She quickly disarmed her and began tickling her sides in revenge. Tzuyu squealed and laughed as she was forced to retreat until her back hit the mattress and Sana was above her. Both when red when they realised how this would look if Elkie decided to visit unannounced as she tended to do.

Tzuyu cleared her throat, “You uhh…never answered me.”

Sana’s smile softened, the same smile Tzuyu had noticed was just for her. The older girl leant down and pecked her lips softly.

“That answer your question?”

Tzuyu blinked, head feeling a little light.

“Maybe run it by me one more time.”

_____

They moved in together towards the end of their third year.

It made sense really, Sana spent all her time at Tzuyu’s anyway so why not live together? Victoria and Elkie were delighted to have Sana move above the diner. It was no secret that the duo adored the girl, their little Tzuyu was in a real adult relationship and Sana brought out this amazing side of their cousin. They had even offered to help with the move but Momo was coming to help instead. Sana was excited because not only had she not seen Momo in a while, she would also be finally meeting her girlfriend.

Momo was running late so Tzuyu and Sana had already driven her stuff to the apartment from her dorm room. They were mostly done unpacking the car while Momo’s car pulled into another spot at the back of the diner. Tzuyu had just taken a box up, leaving Sana alone downstairs to greet the other couple. Momo leapt out the car and ran to hug her friend, it had been forever since they had seen each other.

“It’s so great to see you!” Sana squealed,

“You too!” Momo picked her up and span them round, “I’ve missed you so much!”

“Put me down pabo!” Sana scolded, “I’m a taken woman!”

Momo laughed and did so, “I’m so happy for you, I told you that you guys would be a cute couple!”

“Yeah, yeah…”

A figure walked up behind Momo and the girl turned to smile at her, “Sana, this is my girlfriend--”

“Mina!?”

All eyes snapped to the door to the stairs where Tzuyu stood stunned.

“Tzuyu?” Mina gawked, “It’s been a while…”

Sana looked between them and vaguely remembered a photo Tzuyu used to have up. Was Mina a friend of Chaeyoung’s?

“You guys know each other?” Momo asked,

“We went to high school together.” Mina explained, awkwardly, “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“H-Here I am.” Tzuyu took a few steps forward and immediately her hand was grabbed by Sana’s,

Awkward silence.

“We missed you.” Mina told her,

“Not enough to call.”

“Chaeyoung said you changed your number.”

Momo bristled, she remembered that name.

It was awkward, moving the rest of the boxes upstairs. But out of respect for Momo, Sana made an effort to talk to Mina and get to know her. Tzuyu had said she had no issue with the girl, it was just awkward having not seen her for so long. It was funny, Sana just had this superpower in which she could just take the tension out of any situation. Soon the boxes were all upstairs, unpacked and the girls were drinking wine and laughing.

Tzuyu and Mina had a private conversation in which she asked about the others. Jihyo and Jeongyeon were still together and living in a house in their home town. Apparently they had really missed Tzuyu and Mina suggested she call them at some point. Dahyun, who had been dating Mina when she left, was a piano teacher. She and Mina had broken up after Tzuyu left, apparently there had been a divide in the group. Jihyo, Jeongyeon and Mina had been mad at Chaeyoung while Dahyun was still her best friend.

She said that had all been sorted now but Tzuyu felt a little guilty for coming between them.

The main shock was that Chaeyoung and Nayeon had broken up a year ago. Chaeyoung had fallen in love with a girl she worked with at the grocery store, that’s right she got a job and rather than cheat she broke things off. Tzuyu had rolled her eyes at that, some people never grow up. It surprised her actually, how little she really cared. At one point in time she would be heartbroken that Chaeyoung had gone on to someone else that wasn’t her but now…she just couldn’t care less.

When she and Sana lay in bed together that night, Momo and Mina having left for their hotel, Tzuyu realised how much she truly loved her life. She was now surrounded by good people, she had a good life and she was smashing her course. All thanks to this beautiful woman in her arms.

“Sana.”

“Hmm.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

_____

Two years after graduating came Momo and Mina’s wedding.

While both Tzuyu and Sana were excited to go, there were some nerves over Chaeyoung’s attendance. It was to be expected, she was a friend of Mina’s so was entitled to be there. Though the grapevine Tzuyu had found out that Chaeyoung had jumped from her grocery store girlfriend to her newest one. She almost felt bad for her ex, Tzuyu had time to learn to be alone. She had a chance to find out who she was by herself, Chaeyoung had never had that chance.

Tzuyu realised that her relationship with Chaeyoung had stemmed from them not wanting to be alone. It forced them both to stay long after their expiration date. Feeling what she feels now with Sana and comparing it to the intense infatuation she had with Chaeyoung, Tzuyu realised that towards the end she wasn’t in love with the artist any more. That didn’t take away the good parts of their relationship, or stop her from remembering her friendship with the girl before hand.

They both just needed to grow up, without the other one holding them back they had the opportunity to do so. Tzuyu had taken that opportunity and grown into her own person. So she walked into that wedding reception with her head held high. She greeted Jihyo and Jeongyeon who pulled her into a group hug and barked that she was to keep in contact from now on. She complimented Dahyun on the song she had played as Mina and Momo walked down the aisle. She listened to Nayeon’s apology and told her she accepted it but couldn’t forgive her.

Over it or not, she could never trust Nayeon again.

When her eyes met Chaeyoung’s she didn’t falter, she didn’t long to go over, she just felt nostalgic. Like listening to a song from her childhood. Sure, the memory was fond but it wasn’t necessarily as good as she remembered. When Chaeyoung spotted her the short girl’s eyes widened, Tzuyu noted that she hadn’t changed a bit. Because some people never changed, that was just life. But Tzuyu had, Tzuyu was grown up now.

Chaeyoung jumped from girl to girl because she never knew how to be alone. And Tzuyu pitied her for that.

So she just sent the artist (ex-artist) a small smile before going to pull Sana on to the dance floor. It was a slow dance and Sana immediately wrapped her arms round Tzuyu’s neck, resting their foreheads together.

“You okay?”

Tzuyu smiled, “Surprisingly, yes. I am.”

Sana looked over to the newly weds, swaying together nearby and tuning out the world.

“They look happy.”

Tzuyu hummed, “You fancy getting married one day.”

“If that was a proposal Ms Chou I have two things to say,” Sana told her firmly, “One: Never propose at someone else’s wedding. Two: If that’s how you ask me I’m leaving you.”

Tzuyu chuckled and Sana rested her head on her chest, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

It was then Sana felt eyes on them, she opened her eyes and saw _her_ glaring holes in Tzuyu’s head. Chaeyoung was staring at them like a kicked puppy, ignoring her friends and GIRLFRIEND as they tried to distract her. It made Sana angry. How dare Chaeyoung look at Tzuyu as if she was the one hurting her? Sana had always kept her mouth shut about the Chaeyoung thing, it wasn’t her place. But there were certainly several things she wanted to tell the girl. What better chance would she have?

She lifted her head, “It’s getting late.”

“You wanna go home?” Tzuyu asked,

“Is that okay?”

“Of course!” Tzuyu smiled, “I’ll go get our coats.”

Tzuyu kissed her forehead softly and then went off to find the cloakroom. Sana immediately turned when Tzuyu was out of sight and began walking towards the bitches table. What? Sana didn’t go on an emotional roller-coaster to learn that life moves on, she was allowed to hate Chaeyoung. Sana walked over and watched the group at the table begin to panic. She would enjoy it later, for now she kept a sickly sweet smile on her face.

“Umm hi…” Chaeyoung greeted, visibly uncomfortable,

“Hi!” Was the chirpy response, “Chaeyoung right?”

Chaeyoung looked back at Jihyo who shrugged, she looked back, “Yeah.”

“My name’s Sana,” Sana introduced, “A few years ago you cheated on a girl named Chou Tzuyu and broke her heart.”

“Look if you’re here to yell at me, don’t bother--”

“I’m here to thank you.” Sana interrupted,

“Thank me?” Okay now Chaeyoung was really confused,

“Thank you for giving Tzuyu the chance to become independent. For breaking her heart and teaching her to become her own person. Thank you for destroying her so that she could rebuild herself piece by piece better and stronger than ever. You gave her the chance to go to college, to live her life, to become the person she wanted to be. Because of your selfless act she’s now doing her dream job with everything she could ever ask for. Thank you for starting the chain of events that led her to me. Thank you for letting her go so that she could be loved the way she DESERVES.”

The sickly sweet smile remained as Chaeyoung squirmed.

Sana then dropped her exit line, “Would’ve loved to meet your girlfriend but I can see she couldn’t come tonight. It’s fine…I’ll just meet your next one.”

Then she turned and walked away.

She found Tzuyu by the door holding their coats and ran up to her. She pulled Tzuyu’s head down and kissed her deeply.

“Let’s get back to the hotel.” Sana panted when she finally came up for air,

Tzuyu grinned back and all but pulled her out of the hall. They’d apologise to Momo and Mina for leaving without a goodbye later. There were more important matters right this second. Sana hailed a cab and the duo got in, hands clasped.

The taxi began driving forward towards their hotel.

And Tzuyu never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me things: https://curiouscat.me/elcten
> 
> Follow me: @Elcten


End file.
